Kaitou Kid's Truth
by Madame of all Manga
Summary: Hakuba is acting strange. A fake heist has been sent to the police. Kaito shows up and finds Hakuba there when he isn't supposed to be.


Hakuba was tired of being jerked around by Kaitou Kid. He was so tired of it that he decided that he would do something about it. Hence why Hakuba is now standing outside of the Tokyo Aquarium. He is scoping out Kaitou Kids next heist area.

The next day the Kaitou Kid Task Force gets the official notice from Kid about his next heist. After about a day of trying to figure out what the note means they find out that it says that Kaitou Kid's next heist will be at the Tokyo Aquarium this Friday, so in 4 days. They immediately go to round up more police for the heist and get the aquarium's cooperation for the night of the heist.

Later that night, while reading the newspaper, Kuroba Kaito sees an article about the Kaitou Kid Task Force having received a notice that Kaitou Kid will be having a heist at the Tokyo Aquarium this Friday. Kaito is confused to say the least. He is confused because he knows for certain that Kaitou Kid did not send a heist notice recently, though he did have a heist set for next week even if he hadn't sent the note yet. He also is confused because he knows for certain that no heist would ever be set by Kaitou Kid at an aquarium. So, who really sent the heist notice?

Well Kaito being Kaito and Kaitou has to go to the heist, even if it means he has to go near those fi-fi-fi- those disgusting creatures. So during the few days that he has until the heist he goes to scope out the aquarium for good entrance and escape routes that do not go near those disgusting creatures. Maybe he was too distracted by trying to ignore those fi… those disgusting creatures, who knows, but either way he did not notice a certain distinguishable hawk following him from a street near his house to the aquarium. This certain hawk's name is Watson. Why it is named Watson when the hawk is a she is not really known especially when there are girls in Sherlock Holmes that she could be named after. Anyways Kaito does not notice Watson until he gets safely away from the aquarium but then it is to late to do anything about it like disguising himself in one of his many outfits he carries on himself at all times.

Well, now it is the day of the heist. Kaito notices only too well that a certain blonde, British detective is missing from the scene. The time stated in the notice, 10 pm, comes and goes and soon Kaito and the Kaitou Kid Task Force are getting anxious. Kaito because he doesn't want his honor as Kaitou Kid to be tarnished, decides against better judgment to show up as himself before the fake Kaitou does. As he gets nearer to the aquarium he notices just how many tiny, beady, disgusting eyes are looking at him from those disgusting creatures.

He gets in fairly easily because Hakuba is missing from this heist and isn't able to order the police around to their joy, or so everyone but Kaito believes. According to what the public knows Hakuba is on a trip to see his family back in England, though Kaito just happened to look into the records to find that Hakuba did not go back to his family but he went into the aquarium earlier that day and has so far not come out.

Once Kaitou comes close to the Usagi Takara, or Moonlight Crystal, he quickly puts on his Kaitou Kid outfit having distracted the police with a Kaitou Kid dummy earlier. He gets out of the ventilation system and miraculously his pure white suit, cloak, and top hat are not even dirty anywhere even though there is tons of dust all over in the ventilation shafts. Kaitou starts to walk over to the Moonlight Crystal but stops because he sees a certain blonde in the corner looking out at the full moon that night. All of a sudden Watson flies over and perches on Hakuba's outstretched hand.

Hakuba turns around and says, "I have been waiting for you Kaitou Kid or should I say Kuroba Kaito."

"I don't know who you are talking about," replies Kaitou showing no signs of anything because his poker face is in place while his inner self is shouting about how Hakuba should have gotten over this earlier.

"Oh, believe me you know very well what I am talking about Kuroba Kaito, Class 2B, blood type B, age 17, childhood friend of Nakamori Aoko who is the daughter of Nakamori Ginzo, who happens to be head of the Kaitou Kid Task Force," Hakuba replies calmly while searing into the depths of Kaitou's soul as he walks closer to Kaitou who stands his ground.

Kaitou, wondering why he is so adamant about thinking that he is Kuroba Kaito, which technically is correct but no one but Jii-san is supposed to know about that, well maybe his mother but he has never really talked about it with her and she has never really brought it up either, asks, "Now why would you believe that I am Kuroba Kaitou, Tantei-san?"

I know that you are because you just proved it this week when I had Watson tail you to the aquarium when you were scoping it out to stop the fake Kaitou Kid because of the letter that I sent earlier and then when Watson was tailing you just now through those vents you went through. I happen to know that those are the same ones that you were checking out the last time you went here. If you need proof I have pictures of it and video footage," Hakuba replies matter of factly.

Kaitou's jaw drops for his inner self, while outwardly he is still showing his poker face. He replies, " Wow, never thought that you were the stalker type Tantei-san, but I am afraid that it was all in vain because that does not equal enough evidence to put anyone behind bars. Anyone could have figured out my escape and entrance routes. I mean just think of Tantei-kun. He is only seven years old and yet he has almost caught me many times, not that I am happy about that or like to admit it ever. So I am sorry but that is not enough evidence."

"Oh, believe me I have even more evidence than that if it is evidence that you are talking about. I just want to know one thing about your heists Kid," Hakuba states. "Why do you always return what you steal and why do your heists always take place at night when the moon is showing?"

"I believe that is two questions you asked there but ok I will play your game Tantei-san," Kaitou replies while visibly recovering from his shock of what Hakuba had just said. "For the first question, the answer is simply this: I am searching for a certain jewel called Pandora. Would you believe me if I said that Pandora could grant the wish of the person who drinks the tears of Pandora when a certain comet passes by, Tantei-san?"

"Umm… no I really would not especially when it is you who is saying all of this, Kid," Hakuba replies while visibly showing distress.

Kaitou replies sadly, "Well you really should start trusting me more because this is the truth. I didn't even believe it at first but then I found out that my father had been killed for this certain jewel. Anyways for your second question on why my heists always take place during the night when the moon is out? The answer is that the only way to tell what jewel is Pandora is if you show it under the moonlight and it shows another jewel inside of the other that is surrounded in a red glowing light."

"Fine let's say that I believe you but are you sure that this is the best way to go about finding this Pandora jewel?" Hakuba questions sensibly.

Kaitou, still showing his poker face but getting more and more irritated and yet sad replies, "Now, but it is the only way that I can keep everyone safe from those people in the Black Organization that want Pandora. I don't want anyone else to go through what I have had to go through because of these people."

Hakuba, showing signs of melancholy finally says, "Ok I believe you but what do you plan to do once you have found this Pandora jewel?"

"I will make it so no one will ever be killed for this jewel again" Kaito replies. "Once I find it I shall destroy it so that it can never be found again."

"Alright I believe you Kid," Hakuba responds with recognition of acceptance also added in by Watson.

"Thank you Tantei-san for believing me. You are the first person I have ever told this to and I am glad that you are being so sensible over it," Kaitou responds jubilantly.

"Yeah, well I have my own reasons to believe in it," Hakuba responds sadly. "I have another question for you though. Do you know what they will wish for once they find Pandora?"

"I would guess that they would wish for eternal life so that they can continue to commit crimes through their syndicate forever," Kaitou responds starting to get filled with hatred for the syndicate because of their evil deeds.

"Hmm… interesting. Well if you ever need more help from me just call my name and I will be willing to help you since I know that you are not a bad person Kaitou Kid," Hakuba replies. "Now why don't you try that jewel in the moonlight and see if it is the one that you have been searching for Kid."

Kaitou does this, I mean who knows how long Hakuba will keep up this act as though he has been possessed and is letting Kaitou break the law? As soon as the jewel, Moonlight Crystal, gets under the full moons rays a bright red light fills the room and another jewel is seen inside of the first. "Wait so this is the jewel I have been searching for this entire time?" Kaitou questions.

"Yes it is. I figured that it was when I reviewed all of the files from your previous heists that you did," Hakuba responds. "I just wanted to make sure that that was the case before I actually allowed you to take the jewel and I also needed to know your reasons behind why you steal Kid. I wanted more evidence that you were not one of those evil crime syndicate people that you apparently call the black organization."

"Wait, you have already met them Tantei-san?" Kaito asks. "I never knew that. How did you meet them and did they do anything bad to you?"

"I ran into them while I was trying to find out more about you. The you as in the one behind the monocle," Hakuba responds, "and I am glad that I was able to talk to you like this before I had to leave for good because it is almost time for my soul to depart this world."

"So it is pointless for me to hid anything from you than," Kid responds with a definite look of sadness. "Yes, my name is Kuroba Kaito. The previous Kaitou Kid was my father Kuroba Touichi. I regret that I was not able to save you from their clutches also. Another thing that I regret is that I wasn't able to become better friends with you before you had to leave us. I will miss you."

"I regret not being able to become better friends with you also. I think that under different circumstances that we could have been best friends," Hakuba replies sadly. The next second Hakuba is fading away until he is barely there and Kaito starts to cry over the death of his friend.

The next day a funeral is held for the death of the famous detective Hakuba Saguru. Everyone is crying very hard but none of them are crying as hard as one Kuroba Kaito whose poker face has failed him.

After the funeral Kaito goes over to have a meeting with Conan. He tells him of everything that happened. How he is really Kaitou Kid. How he found Pandora, of Hakuba's death, and of the prior Kaitou Kid, his father. After Kaito shares all of that Conan believe it is only fair to share about himself even if it really isn't needed because Kaito already knows about him or at least some of his past from speculation. So he tells about how he is Kudo Shinichi, how he became Conan, and how he has been trying to bring down the black organization. After sharing about their pasts they decide to collaborate in bringing down the Black Organization along with Heiji and Ai.

After a few months of this they finally bring down the organization. It is a few months after that that Conan and Ai finally get their true bodies back. After almost 2 years of being Conan Shinichi is happy to be back. He became best friends with Kaito and now they live near each other and work together on cases for the police. Sadly by the time that Shinichi had gotten his real body back Ran had already moved on. While Kaito told Aoko how he really was Kaitou Kid and she just couldn't forgive him so they never got together. Every year Kaito and Shinichi and everyone involved in bringing down the Black Organization go to Hakuba's grave because they never would have been able to do it if it had not been for him pushing them in the right direction.


End file.
